Not what I expected when i started William McKinley
by dark angle102
Summary: Au S1 - Where Quinn gives Puck a chance and tey get to keep Beth .


Title:- Not what I expected when I went to high school

- Quinn's Pondering of how her life changed in this last months and confrents Finn and Rachel -

* * *

-_Why did you ever fall in love with Rachel, wasn't I good enough? _- Quinn thought to herself when she saw yet another sappy scene from the New Direction's leaders couple, she couldn't take it anymore , if she truly wanted closure than she must do these.

If she wanted to keep Beth and puck by her side because they were more worth it than that asshole , and besides Finn deserves to have his ass handled .

"I've had it with you both of you , Finn I've honestly believed that you loved me but then I began to notice that after Joining the glee club that you changed and the way you begin to act around Rachael and how you began to keep secrets did you know that I asked Kurt to act like he had that stupid crush to spy on you and that man whore and did you know that he didn't want me to know about your little scene at the stage "

both had the decency to be shamed

"yes I knew from the start and silly little me thought that by joining the glee club , that I can keep you away from her , but no , Rachel seduced you everyday in front all of you and I bet that you liked that didn't you , having us fighting for your love and time ,

Encouraging her and leading her on , I thought that by joining the club that you seem love so much will make you to me and allowing to give you a chance to talk , to open up , but no you had to keep leading her on and kept on seeing miss slut until she was sure of your feelings for hr and began to make contact and make calls and you still kept on being a secretive , so after many nights of thing of being miserable and desperate I decided to go to puck and Loving you is what made me go to puck in the first place ; it's your entire god damn fault if you didn't kept on sending this mess-up signals to that little whore I

Wouldn't have been miserable and desperate and I wouldn't have gone to puck in the first place and I went to his place with you in my mind , I thought he could help me find a solution , since he knew you more that I do , but when I went their , I stupidly gone drink , was sleeping with puck a mistake ? yes it was , do I regret it ? At first I regret it but later on when I began to know the real him , I fall in love with him , making me realize that what feelings I had for you was not feelings at all , handling the responsibility of _**our **_actions , main while when you thought that you were the baby's father you stood hopelessly , didn't know how to support your child , making me regret how for one second I thought you were going to be a better father , and Noah took my abuse silently , wither from his friends here or from his child's mother , main while you were seeking "Comfort "from Rachael and busy playing the role of the victim that you played so well , but the truth is that your ego was wounded that I cheated on you with Noah , regardless that you were doing cheating one me with Rachael emotionally , if you truly loved me you would've stayed with me regardless of that the child isn't yours but you didn't love me , you may be liked me but you never loved me , and since I wound your ego you decided to continue courting Rachael around followed her like a sick puppy , and you know what , loving you showed me who you truly are and how pathetic loser that you are , and without meaning to , you gave me the happiness of my life , a man who was their when I needed him the most , and I'm proud to say that I'm dating puck and we kept Beth and raising her in my home with the help of noah "

"did you also know that I made a deal with Kurt and after you proven me that I'm not your princess and this isn't the fairytale that we dreamed about all our sophomore year and I truly thought that high school wouldn't change at all , but it all turned to be unrealistic dreams , that needed when you fall in love with that attention seeking bitch and I become miss ex-pregnant cheerleader . "

"you're the one who started this whole damn mess and you knew what were you doing to us, Noah is twice the father you will ever be Finn in fact , he's a great father , while I'm perfectly sure that you would dropped her all the time because your clumsy like that ,

so there , you can have him Rachael because trash belongs with you miss little trash and

I don't do scum and what you and miss slut over there , don't know is the deal I've made with Kurt ,Santana , Artie and later on with Sam , they all helped us with everything they can and did you also know we're raising Beth and did you know that _**Noah**_ and I are couples since that night we've just decided to do that little play to show everyone how manipulative you and that slut are " Quinn finished.

""you've dated Quinn because you knew that I had a crush on her and look at how things are now , god finn , your so stupid , leaving Quinn for Reachel but whatever, your loss is my gain " Puck said disgustedly .

"oh and by the way Kurt doesn't even like you , there was this one time in the basement where you had that little moment after he came home he puked because he was this close to you and if you stepped anywhere Kurt , Santana ,Sam , Artie , I'm going to castrate you and then beat every bone in your body , you got that finnessa " puck finished coldly And with that Quinn, puck and Kurt left the room speechless.

_**The end**_


End file.
